clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Heatstroke
The first episode of Season 7. Summary Summer is almost over, and after being away as a camp counselor for two months, Danielle is ready to bring the whole gang together again with a camping trip to celebrate the end of summer. But she doesn't realize just how much she missed and things are definitely not the same as when she left. Meanwhile, Wendy starts to feel insecure in her relationship when she sees how fun and crazy Candace and Micah's relationship is and starts to fear she might lose Chase. And Scott finds himself in hot water when he starts getting in danger of losing his apartment after he struggles making rent in his post-breakup state. Main Plot Danielle is excited to come back to Clearwater after a two month absence working at a camp and wants to get all her friends together to meet her new boyfriend and catch up. But she soon realizes that things are not the way she left them and might never be again. Are two nights alone in the forest enough to bring everyone back together? Sub Plot Wendy has dodged the topic of sex every time Chase has brought it up, but she starts to wonder if she actually wants it too or if she just wants it to spice things up and have as much fun as Micah and Candace are in their relationship. Third Plot Scott has been working less since Dex walked out on him and Olivia's suicide and it starts catching up to him financially when he realizes he is in danger of losing his apartment. In a last ditch effort to get his life back on track, he might just mess it up even further. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Heatstroke" by Calvin Harris, Young Thug, Pharrell Williams, and Ariana Grande. *First appearance of Brady Wagner, Jake Wolinski, and Leo Roland. *The Danielle-Brady Relationship started prior to this episode. *Brittany is revealed to be on probation for beating up Alicia. *Candace has now beat cancer twice. *Wendy loses her virginity to Chase in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Timothy Olyphant' as Leo Roland *'Brandon Flynn' as Brady Wagner *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 701a.jpg 701b.jpg 701c.png |-| Quotes= *Mary-Beth: “Brady is looking like a snack!” *Chloe: “You still haven’t dealt with it, even after all this time. You’re just repressing it and drowning your sorrows in Netflix originals and boxed wine.” *Wendy: “Oh no, I’m one of those crazy girls, aren’t I?” *Eric: “You always hope the people you care about choose you if given the option, and I know how much it hurts when they don’t.” *Danielle: “I wanted to just come back and have everything be back to normal, but I was stupid to believe things could ever go back to the way they were.” *Brittany: “I’ll remember that when your skinny white girl ass is being chopped to bits while I’m halfway back home safe and sound.” *Wendy: "When I hear Selena Gomez, I turn into Selena HOEmez." |-| Music= *Paris- The Chainsmokers *Light My Body Up- David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, & Lil Wayne *It Ain't Me]- Kygo & Selena Gomez *Nothing Else Matters- Little Mix |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_701:_Heatstroke Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premiere Category:Danielle Plots Category:Wendy Plots Category:Scott Plots